Story of a Family
by JustASteveGut
Summary: A remaster of my first story. What happens if Balto’s parents were still around during the events of the movie? This is what I think would happen if that were the case
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: alright, somebody showed interest in Balto, but his parents are still around, so I'm going to push my other story aside until I complete this remaster of the first story I've written. While this will be a remastered version, it'll be very diffrerent, for instance I will start off with how Balto's parents met, how they became mates, Balto's puphood, how they came to the trawler we all know and love, and finally the events of the movies and everything between them. This'll be one hell of a story I am about to type up. Hopefully after figuring out my bearings with _The Wolf Pet, Balto and the Purebred Husky, and end my first story I can (hopefully) write a decent story.**

**Without wasting your time, here is a story called The Story of a Family.**

It was a cold, snowy day out in the wilderness, the All Alaskan Derbi was underway, and Togo was runing in it. His team and his musher have been looking forward to this day for years, "on your marks! Get set! Go," said a judge, and the race was off. Togo and his team were running like they were getting chased by bears, ready to win this race, or do the best they can.

While running the race a nasty blizzard started stirring up, it was extremely hard to see, and they got lost, "Togo can you see anything?" Asked one of his teammates, "nope, can't even see my nose, we should try and find shelter." Answered Togo, not really seeing much chance for survival, "I doubt we will in this storm, perhaps we should huddle up for warmth," suggested another teammate. Thinking that there wasn't anything better at the moment they all laid in a dog pile and hoped for the best, their musher already succumbed to the cold.

From that point on every second felt like another hour. With their musher possibly froze to death, lack of a cave or form of shelter, and no signs of the lizzard stoppig anytime soon the the team could only hope that any of them make it out alive. After an hour his teammates started to fall, one by one, and only Togo remained, "guess I'll see you guys in another life, I am sorry that I couldn't find us a place of safety, I've failed you," mumbled the husky before passing out.

_Several hours earlier _

A lone wolf was wander around, looking for a meal before a storm hits, "doesn't look like luck'll go my way today," thought the lone she wolf. The white wolf kept looking on, and on, but unfortunately couldn't find anything, so she headed for her den.

One her way back she caught hold of a smell, thinking it was a possible meal she went to seek it out. While she was goinng through the blizzard which had just started up, she came across a bunch of dead dogs, a human, and what looked like one of the huma's odd creations. Upon further inspecton one of the huskys in the pile was alivve, and was passed out, "well, I couldleave this guy to die, I won't lose much sleep, but it wouldn't e right to just let somebody die," after heaving the dog onto her back she headed for a nearby cave, "hopefully this will suffice," said the she wolf before doing her best to warm up the cold cainine.

**_Alright, that was chapter one. Hopefully you liked it._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys, the last chapter was kinda fun to write, so I will keep writing this story untill I complete this(with the ending being the 1st movie). Now let's get right into it._**

Togo woke up in a cave for some odd reason, he felt like I was dead, perhaps this is what my musher called doggy heaven is thought the sled dog. He tried moving his head and looking dead at him was a wolf, then something hit him,_ I wasn't dead_, he felt his blood flowing and exhaustion, "you are finally awake," said the wolf infront of him, "I guess I'm not dead... oh dammit! My team! Did the others survive?" Asked the husky, "unfortunately for your companions, they did not make it," answered the she wolf. The dog simply looked at the. Ground, and began to mourn the deaths of his friends. He later fell asleep to recover the energy the energy he had lost.

After the husky fell asleep the she wolf made her way out in order to find a meal for the two of them. While hunting she had seeral thoughts on her mind _why was this husky ad his team out in a blizzard?_ Such questions shall be put on hold, so she focused back on the task at paw. After catching a couple of rabbits she headed back to the den.

When Toogo had woken up, he saw the same wolf from earlier enter the dens, "I have yet to thank you for saing my life, so thank you a lot," said the husky,"no need to thank me, I simply did what was right," responded the wolf, "now let us exchange names, I am Aniu," said Aniu "my name is Togo, nice to meet you, Aniu," said the sled dog, "now that is out of the way, you. Must eat this," said the she wolf before pushing a rabbit infront of him, "thank you for the food," said the husky, not knowing how to eat the peice of meat infront of him with the fur still on it.

The next next 30 minutes was Togo taking a bite of the rabbit, getting fur in his. Throat,coughing it out. Many times he wondered how wolves do it, looking at Aniu she had a grin on her face. The meat itself was actually quite good, but the fur was making it a bit difficult. By the end of it his fur was stained from how watery his eyes gotten from coughing up so much.

It was nearing the end of the day, and Aniu had fallenn alseep _she is quite pretty for a wolf, wait did I just think that? Why on earth would a female wolf e interested in a husky like me? _After several minutes of similar thoughts he fell asleep, then unconciously snuggled up to Aniu's sleeping form./

**_Wow, this is fun to write. I should remaster storys more often._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:yo, what's up? Ah screw foramilties, let's get right innto the story**

It has been exactly a month since Aniu had found Togo on that dark, cold night. The two have grown quite close which is surprising to her since dogs and wolves normally don't have such friendly interactions with eachother. During the time they have learnt many things about their walks of life such as wolves enjoying the wild while dogs preferred being in their human's homes. Today would be the day the day that Aniu would guide Togo back to his human settlement which he has called Nome.

Several hours of walking later Togo decideed that by the end of the day he would tell the she wolf what he felt about her. The wolf and dog pair kept heading forward, Togo trying to figure out what to say to the she wolf and Aniu keepig track of where they were at all times. They only stopped occaionally for food, or so Togo can rest a tiny bit as wolves had more stamina than dogs.

Later during the evening they had founnd a small den for the two to sleep in _well, now or never I guess_ thought the sled dog, "hey Aniu, may I talk to you?" Asked Togo, "well, I have nothing btter to do at the moment, so yes we can talk," answered Aniu, "well... during our time together I may, or may not have fallen in love with you. Please don't kill me for saying that," said the sled dog. Aniu chuckled a bit, "I was well aware you had some feelings towards me, I guess when I get to know you a little better personally, rather than how dogs and wolves operate, then maybe we'll be mates," said the she wolf. She then proceeded to snuggle up to the sled dog_ perhaps I can get use to this_ thought Aniu before falling alseep.

**_A/NL now we're kicking up the pace._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well, time to get back i to a story that stresses me out since I have to pull out all of the stops while writing it. Hopefully this'll be a good chapter._**

Togo and Aniu were still well on their journey to Togo's home. Many breaths were well spent between the wolf and dog duo as well. Barely anything could go wrong. Togo and Aniu were currently in another small den playing a little game, "so Togo it is your turn," said the she wolf, "I spy with my little eye, something amazing," said Togo. The two were engaged in a small game they would almost never play as adults, but there wasn't anything else to do other than sleep, "I think you see something shiny," said Aniu, "nope, it's you!" Exclaimed Togo before nuzzling her, "oh, Togo how nice of you!" Eclaimed the she wolf.

It was nearing night time and Aniu and Togo snuggled up, but not just for warmth. Over the last couple of days the two have grown very attached to one another. Togo felt like he was the luckiest dog in the world, having the most beautiful creature not only in the same cave, but snuggled right up to him _this is nice_ thought the husky. Aniu, who was sleeping on Togo felt extremely relaxed despite being in extremely close proximately to a dog. The two fell asleep.

_Several days of travel later_

Togo and Aniu were laying down on a boat outside the outskirts of Togo's home town, Nome Alaska.aniiu had recently became his mate, and by spring they will have a one, two, or possibly 6 little puppies running around. The two could not be more ecvited for when that day comes...

**_A/N: well now that little part is over, now we can get into the real meat and boones, which is essentially Balto with his parents being present. In this version, I will take a liberty from my first story and do something a tiny bit different. One being Steele does infact exist simply so I can have a villain. Another will be reveal next chapter._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Yo, what's up? Anyways my little twist is gonna come into play this chapter. While_**

**_His parents won't have a massive role, this one will and it'll hopefully be a good addition._**

_The spring on 1923_

Spring was finally here. After many long weeks of Togo finding food for his future family, today was the day his family would finally begin and he was excited like any parent would.

Aniu was currently exhausted from recent events makin her become a mother, "Togo, you may come in now," said the she wolf. The sled dog came into one of the most beautiful sights in his life, before him was his amazing mate and two puppies, "Aniu...they're absolutely perfect," whspered Togo as the pups nursed from their mother, "well, do you have any names in mind?" Asked his mate. The dog pointed at the grey pup with a grey underside, "well, when I still had a musher his name was Balto, so I think we should call this one Balto," said the dog, "what about this one?" Asked Aniu pointing towards the other pup, who was a darker shader of grey in comparision to its sibling, "I don't know, but maybe you have one in mind?" Questioned Togo. Aniu thought for a coupple of minutes until an idea came to mind,"well, I think we shuld nae this one Amka," said Aniu, "this is the best day of my life!"

Balto and Amka were now two weeks old and both the pups were currently playing with one another, a simple play fight, but still fun to the two of them. Aniu and Togo watched. Them as they played, both with a smile on their face. They couldn't have asked for a better life.

**_A:N/ well, there was the chapter, hoped ya like it and I will see you in whatever I post next._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Yo what is up? I have no idea if anybody wants the sibling of Balto(Amka) to be a male or female, so until people say what gender they want said sibling to be, I'll call Amka 'them' or several gender neutral bullshit. I'll probably make them a male if nobody says what they want'em to be._**

Balto and Amka were currently playing a simple game of tag on the boat they've known as their home. In another world this wouldn't have even happened**(reference to pretty much every 'before movie' fanfic goes).** Togo and Aniu still sat and watched the siblings have fun. Balto being the most wolf like of the two was quite agile and faster than his sibling. Amka looked a lot like a small version of Togo, but with a darker grey fur, and was the most dog like of the two, "hey, Aniu I will go try and scavange what I can out of the ol' scrap bin," said Togo before heading into town.

Aniu was nomally the bread winner(or hunter) of the family, but Togo wantes to make sure his mate can take it easy after recently giving birth to two piles of joy. While Togo was okay with it, Aniu was not bexause more often than not only she and the pups could eat, since Togo normally won't eat the food until both the pups and herself was full,"maybe I should do some hunting if he doesn't bring enough so he can eat," thought the she wolf before she went back to watching her pups.

"You're it!" Exclaimed Balto's younger sibling. Amka was breifly celebrated managing to tag his more agile sibling before said sibling tagged him, "and no tag backs!" Exclaimed the elder sibling. The two then proceeded to play fight until their father came home.

In the town Togo came across the scrap bucket for the 28th(4 weeks of checking)time since his pups were born, and today his luck was finally turning around. In the bucket was a huge amount of meat in it. Knowing that this could keep him, his pup and his lovely mate going for quite awhile, Togo took the wntire thing(bucket included) and proceeded to drag it home.

"I'm back!" Proudly announced Togo, who had just dragged a bucket full of food onto the deck, "this'll keep us _all _going for a week!" Exclaimed the excited sled dog. Aniu and her family can properly eat a meal together without Togo having to constantly starve himself for her and the pups' sale. While in theory that makes Togo a good father, it didn't do well on his health and this miracle was what he needed.

**_Well, there's the chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it._**


	7. Phase 2 Chapter 1

**_After thinking for a bit, and somebody voicing their opinions. Amka will now be known as a male, younger brother of Balto and son of Aniu and Togo. That's how authors handle wolves introduxing themselves on here, right?_**

_Phase two_

_Growth_

It has been 7 weeks since their pups were born. Balto was currently rolling around in the snow with his brother, Amka. The two pups were quite a pawful for Aniu and Togo. Whenever they finally got one t sit,the other gets up, scampers around and the process repeats. One day, however The pups were merely going to play on the snow covered beach.

Somewhere in the town of Nome, a little girl's birthhday party was going on. Her parents had a very special surprise for their daughter in the shed and they were heading there right now, "alright, Rosy keep your eyes closed until I say," requested the father.

In the shed laid a basket. The basket lookked like a regular old basket, but its contents were truly something to behold. In the basket was a rust and cream colored husky sleeping. She woke up the the instant the shed's door opened, "okay, Rosy you can open your eyes now, "said Rosy's father. The little girl gasped with joy at the sight of the adorable little puppy infront of her, "thank you dad1" exclaimed Rosy before she scooped up the husky pup, "her name's Jenna," said her mother. The parents watched as their daughter and the pup get aquainted with eachother.

_A couple of days later_

Rosy was currently putting on her coat and gloves. The little girl and her puppy were going down to the beach for a walk and she was currently getting ready. After she gt her boots on, she gt up up and looked at Jenna, "let's go girl!"

Amka and Balto were currently play fighting on the beach. Like always, their parents were watching over them, thhen Aniu spotted a human and a puppy walking up to the beach, "Togo, we have company, "ah, don't worry, it's just one of the little ones. She probably wouldn't hurt the pups. We should be worried if her parents are around though, but we should just remain hidden," replied the husky.

Rosy and Jenna were currntly waling up to the beach. When they got there, there was two little puppies playinng there. Jenna padded up t them, "well, I'm Jenna and this is my girl Rosy, who are you?" Greeted the husky, "this is Amka my brother and I'm Balto," responded the hybrid pup. Rosy reached down and started petting the two of them. From that moment the brothers knew they liked this human and husky, they couldn't wait to tell their parents!

**_Hi guys, sorry I dinnd't post this yesterday. I was having a hard time trying to figure out where I should lead this, while trying to get this to lead into the movie, but Balto's family's there with him. Well, if yu wanna see more, idk and if you want you can say I did a cra job writing this. Either way is fine._**


	8. Phase 2 chapter 2

**_Hi. Here's another chapter, I guess._**

**Oh yeah, Amka and Balto are now 12 weeks old in this chapter**

Balto and Amka were currently playing with Rosy and Jenna close by the town. Normally Aniu wouldn't be ver happy about this, but Rosy would normally keep the two pups safe, togo always was at least a couple of hundred feet away from the group of four just in case anything were to happen.

Once during these days, something new happened. While Rosy and Jenna were playing with the pups, a black and white malamute pup, no older than four months older came up to the group,"hello, Jenna," said Steele,"Steele, now is **not** the time. I am trying to play with my giirl," said Jenna before turning to play fetch with her human and the hybrid puppies.

Once reunited with the bunch Balto leaned over to Jenna,"who's that?" Asked the young wolfdog," that's Steele, he's been trying to convince me to go on a date with him," answered the husky pup,"aren't you like 14 weeks old though?" Butted in Amka. Jenna simply nodded.

Even though it should've been clear as day that Jenna didn't want anything to do with Steele, he consistantly tried to get Jenna t go out with her. One day when Rosy and Jenna only could get Balto to come, since Amka was currently ill and needed to recover they went to go play once more. As always, Steele came up to get Jenna to go out on a date,"oh, c'mon! Why not ditch this wolf and your girl, so we can go have some time together?" Asked Steele,"for starters, thw wolf is just a hybrid. Second, he is well more mannered than you will ever be. Lastly, I can spend my time with wh ever I want and those two just happen to be Rosy, Amka and his brother, Balto," said Jenna before walking off. Steele, who already hated wolves and hybrids to begin with, finally snapped and charged at Balto.

Balto was caught by surprise as he was knocked into the air by the ollder malamute pup. He hit the ground with a yelp and scampered in between a couple of trash cans. Steele tried to tackle once more at the pup before he got rammed from the side.

Togo stared down at the attacker, then turned to Jenna,"go to your human," ordered Togo. Without hesitation Jenna ran after Rosy. He turned to Steele who had just gotten up,"if I see you lay another paw on my sun, I **will** find you and I **will** kill you," said the sled dog. Steele knew he coudln't win, so he ran into a nearby alley way as fast as he could,"alright, Balto you can come on out now, i need to see how badly injured you are," Balto then came out and padded up to his father. After a quick check, Togo deciphered that his son only had a bruise and couple of scratches.

Once home Balto hurried towardshis mother and snuggled up to her for the night. Amka was lying on top of the she wolf. "Gonna have to keep a closer watch on these them when Steele's near them," thought the dog before going over to his eldest son and laying down.

**_So, that was the chapter. Hoped ya liked it._**


	9. Phase 2 Chapter 3

A nice winter morning, there was snow on the ground and two 7 month old cainines stood on a beached boat on the outskirts of the town Nome, Alaska. These cainines may look like regular dogs that were far from purebreeds, but they were both wolfdogs,"you ready to watch that sled race?" Asked the older sibling known as Balto,"as ready as ever," said Amka, the younger sibling.

They climbed ontop of a house where they could have the best spot to watch the race from,"Hey, I can see them coming!" Yelled Balto. The team came running through, the leader looked like an older version of Steele, most likely his father,"hey, Amka we shouldn't hang around for too long, that's probably Steele's dad and that screamd trouble," said Balto before they both headed home.

Once home both Balto and Amka were thinking about sled racing. They both wanted to try it out, but knew they probably wouldn't ever due to them being part wolf and humans not liking wolves. They still couldn't help, but think about it though.

**A couple of days later**

Balto had just seen Jenna for the first time since the incident with Steele and she was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He wanted to greet her, but he figured he wouldn't, since she was currently walking with her human family with a weird basket. _Probably not a good idea to say 'hello' when Rosy's parents are around. _He turned around and headed home. He wanted to play with Amka anyways and his mother already hunted down a caribou, so there wasn't a need for him to take anything out of the scrap bin. He still held onto the image of Jenna on the way home.


	10. chapter 2 phase 4

**yo, I'm not dead, so let's get started shall we?**

_Balto and Amka were out in the woods with their mother. Normally they wouldn'tlike being in the woods, but today was a secial day. They were finally old enough to learn how to hunt, and both the pups were excited about what they were about to learn about, "snd that is how you make a kill," instructed Aniu referencing the dead cariboou on the ground, "now try doing the same, but on something smaller."_

_Amka had many difficulies trying to sneak up on prey, for he was simply quite heavy for a pup. Dispite him being younger than his older brother, he was actually bigger than Balto. Knowing he couldn't do much in terms of sneaking around, he ust decided to rusher the rabbit infront of him instaad. After a long chase the pup finally caught, and killed it._

_Balto was currently sneaking up on a rabbit. Thanks to him being rather small, light and his experieince with sneaking in town whenever he wanted to get to Rosy's home. Before Bslto could actually lunge at the rabbit, it jumped in its den. Balto then waited at the mouth of the den. After what seemed like forever the rabbit hopped right out of the hole, and Balto grabbed it. following what Aniuu had showed him, he jerked his head and heard a snap. The rabbit was dead. Aniu smiled at her pups. They were fast learners._

a couple of days laterr Togo started teaching them how to be sled dogs. Much of the time was spent trying to tell them that winning wasn't as important as enjoying the race, and winning was just a rare little bonus of it all, "now let's get to running."

Both Balto and Amka were quite fast, but while Balto could run longer distances due to his small frame, Amka simply couldn't due to his much larger frame. Thankfully there was always time to improve. This way if they wanted to they could live the lives of dogs or wolves. Life of the wild or a life of domestication as theey were both dog and wolf. Togo and Aniu stared proudly at their pups as they slept that night. They were growing up fast.


	11. Phase 3 chapter 1

**_Hi, sorry for not updating this in so long, I said I wanted to remaster this story, and by golly I'm gonma do it if it kills me! _**

**_Sequence 3 Balto_**

Balto and Amka were sitting atop a roof as the three mile marker went off in the distance, "hurry up Balto!" The wolfdogs were heading into town to see who would be winning the All Alaskan Derbi. The younger of the duo, Amka was a bit quicker than his older, more wolf like brother. Followed by Togo, the brothers' father_(happy late father's day) as this was one of their favorite ways to pass the time, and it was always a dream of the hybrids to at least get the chance to run on a team. _

The cainines finally made it to ground level as the winning team made a sharp turn and began running down the street. Both Balto and Amka noticed Rosy and Jenna down the street, Balto couldn't help but admire his puphood friend.

_Earlier it was Rosy's birthday. Instead of another doll house, her parents got her not only a sled, but a legitimate musher's hat. Jenna and Rosy then made their way over to the race._

Rosy's had flew into the path of the sled teams. Both Balto and Amka figured that it was probably important from the expressions of their friends' faces, "alright, Amka stay with dad," ordered the wolfsog as he lowered himself down as the team dashed by him. Balto then took off at a very fast speed. Receiving some insults from the towns' people that he was all too familiar with, but that disn't matter. What did was getting the hat back to the fiver year-old.

With a quick jump over Steele's bite, and Balto grabbed the had, jumped out the way of the incoming team, and then waited for the other team to pass by. Amka eventually ran up to Balto, Togo right on his tail.

The hybrid then retreived the hat to Rosy, "Balto! What a crazy thing to do! All to show off to a pretty girl!" Teased the little girl. Rosy then proceeded to try and harness Balto and Amka to her newly aquired sled, her father quickly running in and started kicking at Balto. Luckily for Amka he looked enough like a larger than average husky, so he wasn't kicked at. The younger brother did also slink away with his brother as what would've been an amIng day with friends he hasn't seen in a _long_ time, turned into one that was great, if you changed its definition to "you basically get punched in the gut, hit by a train, survive, and then get nuked"

while the brothers were heading home while Togo had an idea, "hey son, look at it this way. You almost out ran a team who had a head start one you! And those dogs have been training since they were pups, so you should take pride in what you've accomplished," If Togo could sweat he probably would be as of this moment, "yeah, I guess you're right, besides what's the point in being down? Who knows? Maybe some musher saw that, and might put me on his team because of that!"


End file.
